Another Brilliant Plan
by Soot
Summary: Kirk has a brilliant scheme to get Chekov and Sulu together. Chekov/Sulu slash.


Title: Another Brilliant Plan

Summary: Kirk has a brilliant scheme to get Chekov and Sulu together.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash, don't like don't read.

***

Kirk had had enough.

Not only had he had enough, he was going to do something about it ... and no one wanted Kirk to quit his first job as Captain of the Enterprise. Firstly because he was a damn good captain who inspired loyalty from the crew; but secondly because his second job as a match maker was not only far fetched, but also usually ended badly for those involved. That and the schemes he came up with to get people together.

McCoy had said it best - match making wasn't in Kirk's job description so he should damn well leave the match making to Cupid!

But McCoy's views and his want to see cupid dead (ex-wife) was a story that Kirk always managed to find a way out off before it was told; sometimes due to a nicely timed attack by a Klingon vessel. No one wanted to listen to McCoy talk about his ex-wife, it usually ended with McCoy getting angry with the person he was telling the story too and threatening needles when that person protested. Kirk had been a wise man on this occasion and learned from another crew members mistake.

But despite being advised not to act Cupid, that was exactly what Kirk was going to doing and to damn with the consequences.

So he had distracted McCoy by sending him on a wild goose chase. The phrase 'man down with a ruptured appendix!' seemed to make McCoy move fast. With McCoy gone from the Medical Bay though and Nurse chapel off ill, Kirk got the run of the place and found exactly what he wanted.

A short while later Kirk positioned himself up against the wall in a corridor that he knew for certain Chekov was going to walk down. He couldn't stop grinning. He was like a little boy who was going to do something evil but funny and felt like he should gloat about it before he had even done anything.

Sure enough and as predicated, Chekov walked towards him but was unaware of Kirk's presence, his mind clearly else where. Kirk watched him nearly walk into the far corridor wall and concluded that the Russian seriously need a boy friend. He had seen the Chekov's expressions when he looked at Sulu. The kid was head over heels for the helmsman.

"Mr. Chekov". Kirk said and Chekov jumped.

"Yes Keptin?" Chekov asked when he had managed to recover most of his composure.

"You look dehydrated; here". Kirk said and handed Chekov a bottle of what looked like ordinary water.

"Keptin?" Chekov asked.

"What; can't a captain look after his crew members?" Kirk smiled a toothy smile at him.

Chekov smiled in response and his youthful naivety meant he didn't notice the under laying intention towards him. Nothing about Kirk at that time screamed innocence. Chekov took a good gulp of the water and pulled a face at the taste.

"It tastes wery funny". Chekov said as he raised the bottle up to his eyes and studied it intently.

"You might have a cold coming". Kirk said.

"I do not think so Keptin. I hawe not had any symptoms". Chekov replied to wave off the possibility, but in his mind he was questioning his health.

Chekov swayed on his feet slightly and rose a single hand to his head. Kirk fake concern and placed a hand on Chekov's shoulder and asked if he felt alright. Chekov gave a small gasp and blinked hard several times. "I do not feel wery vell Keptin".

"Do you want to sit down?" Kirk asked still faking concern. "It might be that cold I told you about".

Chekov didn't answer. He moved his mouth to form words but none came. He began to sway violently on his feet and his hand dropped from his head and down to his side, his limbs feeling like they had huge rocks attached to them. His eyes were flickering open and shut as he fought to keep conscious.

Chekov fell limp into Kirk's arms.

Kirk smiled pleased with himself. "Step two complete". He said to himself smugly. "On to step three".

Kirk lifted Chekov into his arms so he was completely carrying the Russian ensign and walked off towards Chekov's quarters. Chekov's head was tilted back at an angle and his mouth was open slightly, his top lip framing his two front teeth. Kirk thought that Chekov looked positively adorable. He felt that it was a shame that Sulu wouldn't see Chekov like this. Damn, Chekov looked so kissable, so defenseless ... so vulnerable.

Kirk shook himself out of his thoughts. He wasn't going to kiss Chekov. He was doing this for Sulu and for the crew members on the bridge who served at the same time that the Asian and the Russian did. They had taken sexual tension to a whole new level. Kirk had never managed to take it to that level and these two weren't even trying. He wasn't standing for it. He was the captain of the Enterprise. That and Kirk didn't like coming in second.

Kirk left the drugged Chekov on the Russian's own bed before walking off in the search for Sulu. This was all about timing and now Kirk was hoping that the Asian had not chosen this day to become spontaneous in his thoughts and actions.

Luckily for Kirk, Sulu hadn't chosen that day to become spontaneous. Kirk found him right where he expected him; botany.

_'Oh I am so good I astonish even myself'._Kirk thought to himself before addressing Sulu.

"Mr. Sulu". Kirk initiated the conversation.

"Captain". Sulu replied as he stopped studying a bizarre looking plant and stood to talk to him. "Is there something wrong sir?"

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news Mr. Sulu. It's about ensign Chekov". Kirk put on a grave expression and was over the moon when Sulu took the bait and started to look worried.

"Chekov? Is he alright? Where is he? I've got to go and see him!" Sulu looked at Kirk and instantly feared the worst. "He's not ..."

Kirk nodded his head. "I'm sorry Sulu. He was the best navigator I ever did and probably ever will see. It's all an unfortunate business". Kirk knew he was hammering it up a bit by this stage but Sulu was still convinced and that was all that mattered. "You can still see his body if that will help you to grieve".

"Yes - show me!" Sulu nearly shouted. Kirk could tell that he was desperate and knew his job at convincing his lieutenant had been successful.

"Okay - follow me". Kirk, once he had his back turned to Sulu, smiled a quick smile at his success. Oh this was too easy.

Sulu sat on the want to tell Kirk to move faster the whole time Kirk was leading the way to where Chekov's dead body was. He felt like he was in an emotional cement mixer. So many things he had never articulated to the young Russian, so many things he wished he could have shared with him; the realisation had come too late.

Kirk stopped outside Chekov's quarters and putting his fake 'I'm grieving' expression back on, pointed Sulu inside. He didn't use his over ride to the Russian's quarters, Sulu had beaten him to it and had patched in Chekov's personal code before Kirk had even thought to raise a hand.

Sulu raced into Chekov's quarters and instantly saw Chekov laid on the bed; unmoving. Any hope that Kirk had been wrong and Chekov had just been knocked unconscious went down the drain. Any delusion that he may have been clinging on to left him in those moments; all the evidence he would ever need was right there in front of him.

Sulu dropped to his knees next to the bed side. Chekov laid as still as a corpse on the bed. His head was resting on his pillow with his curls spread out occasionally at odd angles while his arms were by his sides. His eyes were closed and to Sulu it looked like he wasn't breathing, but if he had looked closer and scrutinized the Russian ensign's body he would have spotted the very very slight movement of his chest. To Sulu at that moment in time, Pavel Chekov was no longer a part of the living world.

"Pavel?" Sulu whispered as he brushed a hand threw Chekov's curls. "Oh Pavel. I never did tell you that I loved you. I guess it's too late now". Sulu said sadly.

"You lowe me?" A familiar voice said.

Kirk by this time had vacated the room knowing that not only would he not be welcome, Sulu was likely to kick his butt for putting Chekov into a drug induced temporary coma. He knew from experience when the time to cut and run had arrived, and he wasn't about to miss it.

Sulu, not noticing Kirk's all to obvious speedy exit, looked down to where the familiar voice was coming from and was astonished to see Chekov looking up at Sulu with wide, blue, innocent eyes and an expression that told Sulu that he was on edge to know his answer.

"Hikaru?" Chekov asked again. Sulu knew that a lie to cover up his true feelings would hurt Chekov more than any man (or alien for that matter) made weapon ever would. Chekov was vulnerable before him, and Sulu had no intentions of hurting him. He would just have to swallow his fear and come clean about it. Besides, the only thing he ever did worry about concerning his love for Chekov was rejection, and looking at Chekov now he could see that rejection wasn't even crossing the younger mans mind. No, the only message he was receiving from the young Russian was 'please say you love me'.

He knew how to deal with such a situation.

Sulu lent down and captured Chekov's infinitely soft lips delicately. Kirk stuck his head around the door and smiled at his handy work. When he wasn't pursued by an angry Sulu he figured it would be safe to retrace his steps back to Chekov's quarters and see how things were going between the ensign and lieutenant.

He was pleased to see his master plan had work out for the best. Maybe when the time came that Sulu was going to kick his butt across the Enterprise for all to see, maybe ... just maybe, he might be able to make Sulu see that the outcome justified his actions. Very much a text book example of teleological ethics, but still some people believed in it. He might be able to save his own skin if he can get Sulu to see it his way; either that or get a five second head start while Sulu was still thinking what a twat he was.

Chekov had raised a hand and was softly brushing it threw Sulu's dark hair while Sulu continued to deepen the kiss. If Chekov didn't know how to kiss, (and judging by his naivety it was most likely to be the case), he sure did know now. Sulu appeared to be a very good teacher.

Kirk chose to leave before the two parted and Sulu saw him. Sulu was never going to take kindly to someone making Chekov appear dead; even more so now since it looked like he was going to be dating the Russian. He just had to hope the whole idea of teleological ethics worked.

When Sulu finally broke the kiss, both of them were breathless. Sulu caught his breath first.

"Pavel; I thought you were dead. What happened?" Sulu asked desperate for an answer.

"I do not understand wery vell myself". Chekov answered honestly but still trying to catch his breath. "The Keptin gawe me some vater and said that I looked dehydrated".

"And you drank some?" Sulu asked.

"Da. After that i do not remember anything". Chekov finished. "Hikaru - vhat's vrong?"

Sulu didn't need to be told what had taken place and decided to fill Chekov in on the blanks that he was drawing. "Kirk drugged you".

"Drugged me? Vhy?" Chekov asked shocked.

"Another brilliant plan of his I would think, but I suppose the outcome was good - wouldn't you say?" Sulu replied.

"Da. Wery wery good". Chekov smiled a radiant smile. Sulu felt the sudden urge to kiss him again. Was that smile always going to provoke Sulu into kissing him? Sulu was pretty sure Chekov wasn't going to go against it though. He looked as eager to kiss Sulu as Sulu was to kiss him.

"I'll have a talk with Kirk later; but for now ..." Sulu smiled at Chekov once more before capturing his lips again.

Kirk, for the time being, didn't even exist to them.

End.


End file.
